Resistance is Futile
by LoveIchigo
Summary: Trying to find inner-peace is difficult with a hollow on your lap. Resistance is futile, right? IchiHichi one shot randomness. R R people please! Unsure of rating so i guessed.


_Resistance is Futile_

_This is the product of supposedly doing RE coursework and searching for a toothbrush._

_I shall never understand how that works._

_Okay this is the first time writing IchiHichi and anything along the lines of romantic so please criticise nicely!_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing! _

_Summary- Finding inner-calm is kind of difficult when you have a hollow sat on your lap._

_Resistance is futile, right?_

_--_

Ichigo kept his eyes closed, breathing evenly and tried to concentrate on that inner-sanctum of peace which was hopefully somewhere in his mind (not his inner-world, he'd never find peace there with a certain _someone_ in there) He envisioned a long corridor which he knew, by the time he reached the end, he would find some peace when suddenly he was jerked from his wanderings by a sudden pressure from his legs.

Opening his eyes to find a face inches away from his own Ichigo jerked back, the motion toppling him backwards off the bed. Although the instinctive reaction was to get away from the source, if said source was on your lap, it tended to worsen the situation when the source fell with you and landed in a _very_ presumptuous position on top of you.

Ichigo stared at the cocky, grinning face above him and scowled as fiercly as he could, trying to act annoyed.

He failed miserably.

'_Ha! King, that face sucks, you couldn't scare a _leaf_ with that.' _His hollow cackled madly and then took notice of their position. '_Now this is _presumptuous_, is it not King?'_ He once again cackled and grinned once more when Ichigo made a vain attempt to get out from under him.

'Find that inner-peace. Don't kill him.' _Don't kiss him either,_ he added more to himself. Although he acted angry and flustered eveytime this happened-which was often- he did enjoy the close proximity of his hollow where he could spy on those wonderful eyes and those _lips-_

'_Earth to King, helloo! Anyone home? Zangetsu, are you even there? Ichigo has left his mind!'_ The hollow rapped his knuckles softly on Ichigo's head. '_Don't space out on me.'_

'I think you'll find _you're_ on _me_.' Ichigo answered playfully with a quick smile.

The hollow grinned widely back and, much to Ichigo's dismay, began removing himself off Ichigo until he knelt on the floor next to him.

'_What happened to your inner-peace King?'_ He mocked.

Ichigo sat up until he was mere _centimetres_ from his hollows face, 'Who needs inner-peace when I have an inner-hollow?' Ichigo smiled lightly.

'_Resistance is futile right?'_ The hollow murmured and added, '_and who can resist me, eh?'_

Ichigo lent in further and breathed across the hollows lips, 'Who indeed?'

He then pressed his lips lightly against the hollows and drew him into an incredibly teasing kiss. The hollow responded instantly and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, causing them to fall backwards onto the floor without breaking apart. Ichigo began to tentatively run his hands over his hollows back, lightly stroking here and there until he bought his hands under his shirt, continuing his wanderings.

The hollow then began to take dominance over the kiss, deepening it and turning it far more harsher, yet still as pleasurable. Ichigo groaned loudly causing the hollow to growl in response. Ichigo hands continued their non-stop wanderings causing the hollow's growl to grow in intensity.

The wardrobe door suddenly flew open and a royally pissed Rukia poked her head out, glaring fiercely.

'This is the sixth time this week! It's only Wednesday! Seriously, check anyone is in the near vicinity before pouncing on each other!'

With that she slammed the wardrobe door closed, leaving the grinning hollow and scowling Ichigo in her wake. They then glanced at each other and smiled.

'Resistance is futile, neh?' Ichigo grinned, 'Well at least it wasn't Isshin who interrupted this time, the look on his face was priceless.'

His hollow only snickered in response, closing in on Ichigo again.


End file.
